1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stimulating devices for skin and circulation and in particular, to striking devices. It pertains especially to repetitive, cyclic tools and to power driven tools for the purpose.
2. Prior Art
The concept of slapping the skin to improve circulation is pre-historic and probably started in response to shock, freezing, drowning and the like. In primitive cultures, slapping the skin for appearance alteration is common. The various beauty and similar paddles found upon search were all for manual, unpowered swatters as disclosed by:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Gray 1478388 Strelitz 1827616 Koment 1915190 Dibble 1966789 Knapp 1973768 Briggs 2054849 Tupper 3867928 ______________________________________